Una pequeña Nota
by YoseiAkins
Summary: Una nota anónima sobre el escritorio de la directora pone sobre aviso que algo malo está ocurriendo dentro de las instalaciones del colegio. Un suceso inesperado surgirá de todo ello y el único involucrado y principal víctima es Rock Lee. *Shota* *GaaLee*


Un pequeño papel coloco en sobre aviso a la directora del prestigioso colegio de Konoha lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de las instalaciones del colegio.

Podía pareces un simple papel sin importancia, algo carente de sentido, pero no lo era. Se trataba de algo realmente serio.

Así que ahí estaba ella, sentada en su oficina ocupando el gran cargo de directora y frente a su escritorio el pequeño Rock Lee de tan solo 11 años.

Nunca antes había conversado con él, al colegio asistían mucho alumnos y ella no podía sentarse a conversar con cada uno de ellos. Pero esta vez le tocó el turno a Lee.

Tsunade no sabía cómo tocar el tema, mucho menos si el pequeño frente a ella estaba notablemente nervioso.

— Lee ¿Todo bien en clases? — preguntó con voz suave

— Si Srta. Tsunade, esta todo bien

Tsunade no supo diferenciar si la timidez era parte del niño o realmente le preocupaba algo. El niño no la había mirado a los ojos desde que entró a su oficina. Como sea que fuese, ella no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, debía de abordar el tema que le preocupaba.

— Rock Lee, él día de hoy te llamé porque — dijo mientras dejó escapar un profundo respiro — hay un tema que está preocupándome y tu eres el único involucrado por el momento

Si bien el niño antes estaba tímido ahora era un manojo de nervios.

— ¿yo esto-oy involucra-ado? — preguntó mientras sus manos ocultas empezaban a temblar

— Si Lee — sacó la nota que estaba oculta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo dejó frente a Lee — esa nota me llegó el día de hoy muy temprano por la mañana y no me ha dejado concentrar durante todo el día. Pensé en no llamarte pero mientras más pasaban los minutos fui cambiando de opinión.

Rock Lee se acercó hacia la nota en la que estaba escrita lo siguiente:

"El alumno Rock Lee ha estado sufriendo abusos y maltratos por parte de otro estudiante dentro de la escuela, para confirmar lo que digo están las marcas que tiene Lee en todo el cuerpo".

— No, no es ve-erdad — dijo Lee alejandose de la nota

— Lee, necesito que te quites la camisa y demuestres si lo que dice esa nota no es verdad

— Ya le dije que no es verdad

— No voy a creerte hasta verlo, quítate la camisa — dictaminó con seriedad

Rock Lee empezó a tomar con dureza los pliegos de la camisa mientras sus manos cada vez temblaban más

— No puedo srta. Directora — dijo mientras empezaba a llorar — no puedo quitarme la camisa

— ¿Porqué Lee? ¿Porqué no puedes?

— Porque... lo que dice esa nota es cierto

El niño se echo a llorar y Tsunade lo supo, era más grave de lo que pensaba.

— Lee, necesito que te calmes — se acercó a él para tratar de calmarlo y darle confianza — Todo va a estar bien

— No, nada estará bien — dijo Lee mirándola a los ojos por primera vez

— ¿Porqué dices eso? — preguntó sorprendida por el actuar del niño

En ese instante sonaba la campaña que anunciaba la salida.

— Lee, voy a tener que llamar a tu padre

— No por favor no lo haga, no llame a mi padre, a él no, se molestara mucho

— Él tiene que saberlo y estar presente cuando te quites la camisa

— No me la quitare, no me la quitare, quiero irme a casa, déjeme ir a casa

— Lee, calmate, debes de tranquilizarte,

— Quiero irme... Déjeme ir, dejame ir

Lee no supo en qué momento pasó, de pronto todo empezó a nublarse y oscurecerse y la voz de Tsunade se empezó a oír lejana.

Para cuando despertó, ya no estaba más en la oficina de Tsunade, se hallaba en la enfermería del colegio.

— Lee, ¿Te sientes mejor? — la figura de un hombre alto y fornido, con el mismo peinado y las mismas cejas de Lee apareció desde las cortinas

— Papá — recordó lo sucedido en la oficina de Tsunade, se sentó sobre la camilla dándole la espalda a su progenitor

El hombre se posó frente al niño y le habló diciéndole que ya sabía todo, que Tsunade se lo había contado

— Lo siento mucho papá — dijo abrazándose a la cintura de este mientras los dos lloraban sin consuelo

Tsunade apareció para tratar de darles algo de apoyo emocional.

— Lee, necesitamos que nos muestres, tienes que quitarte la camisa — le habló el hombre tomándolo de los hombros e inclinándose para quedar a la altura de él

— No puedo, tengo miedo

— Vamos Lee, no tengas miedo, nosotros no vamos a lastimarte — dijo el hombre con voz suave

Rock Lee lentamente empezó a quitarse la camisa bajo la atenta mirada de los mayores que pensaron eran los únicos en la sala.

Cuando Lee terminó de desabrochar su camisa, se pudieron apreciar marcas sobre todo su torso, ciertamente eran marcas de un color violeta y rojizo, pero no eran precisamente golpes, Tsunade y Gai se miraron mutuamente entendiendo a que se debían esas marcas.

— Lee, ¿Quién te hizo esto?


End file.
